shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Third Division Saga; Tears of Assasins
( In the cold, blistering rain of the Grand line pounds down on the men of Third Division, the best organization of Bounty Hunters in the World, the freezing rain beats down on there hands like the unresenting sun with its beams of light, no shelter for there heads, no barrier to this cold, except the clothes on there backs, they are all cloaked in black to commererate the death of the founder, Grand Commander Delvecchio, who died of a major disease.) A Man steps up, tears running down his cheek Andrews: Many of you know me as one of the Rokuōkekirā, (whimpers) huh.....................................He was my brother, the only family i had left on this world. My family was entirely devoted to the Marines, and world government, but when they were all killed in a Pirate raid, and all that was left of G-3 was two young men, there was nothing more we could do, we couldn't do anything except hope that someone would provide for us. We didn't find such luck we had to provide for ourselves, we had to fend for ourselves. So we started this organization (looks away as though to recall a memory). Never shall i forget that day my father was shot in front of my very eyes, never shall i forget when everything i had trained for was brutally striped away from me, never shall i forget the day my brother became my best friend, never shall i forget my childhood innocence, never. The crowd erupts in a mixture of sadness, excitement,respect and adoration of there dead founder ( The crowds empty out, everyone walks by the grave to pay there respects, everything seems normal but its far from it, in the hall of the Third Division there is a discussion that could shift there realm forever.) Jem stands up to speak Jem: We don't want to say it, but lets be honest, we need someone to fill his role. I say we do another Trial. Andrews stands up Andrews: No, we don't need someone who can just fight. we need a leader, someone who can talk to the people. Someone who can help this place grow. Imo: nicely said................Grand Commander Andrews. Andrews:..........................................................................what? Zatch: Ha. its only fitting, but if you want it we gotta fight real quick ya? Imo: i demand a bigger room, more clothes, a contract expansion. Gama: more ingredients ( while chewing meat) ''kandjoasnd asjdnaksd laksnddsk ( more food, and pie)'' Zazzy: What he said. Jem: hahahahaha ( smiles widely) ''So i guess I'm gonna be the next Captain then. Zazzy, Imo, Match, Gama, and Zatch look at him. Everyone in unison: THE HELL YOU ARE!!!!!! Andrews: There will be a Trial for that position, but i feel we already have someone who will take the new spot as Rokuōkekirā a certain Mr.Rush. Imo: Who the hell cares about Rush. its obvious I'm the new Captain, even though i wouldn't mind my little cub being it. ''( She grabs Jem and rubs his face in her breast). Match: That lucky bastard. Zazzy: Theres no way in Hell Jojo is taking the captain seat from me. Jem: Shut up Gumball. Zazzy: WHAT"D YOU CALL ME??? Jem: Lets go right now!!!! Andrews easily punches them both in the face knocking them back Andrews: Shut up. The Trial will be held next month. Train all you can in that time. For the time being we need to stabilize this place mentally. Zatch: This is gonna be so fun. Jem and Zazzy are intensily staring at each other. Jem: This is gonna be a riot. Zazzy: Im gonna bury you. Match: ...................maybe me being the underdog maybe I'll win. Andrews: [ Big Brother, i know your up there looking out for me, i hope I'll do good by you, I hope i live up to you] (gets teary eyed). Gama: ( while scarfing down some peppers) You okay gramps? your not gonna cry on me are ya? Category:Stories